metalherofandomcom-20200222-history
Sharivan Episodes
Vision (幻夢, Genmu) #Spirit World New Town (魔界ニュータウン, Makai Nyū Taun) #A Promise With Kumiko (久美子との約束, Kumiko to no Yakusoku) #The Micron Investigation (マイコン指名手配, Maikron Shimeitehai) #Yohko of the Harbor Doesn't Forget the Melody of Love (港のヨーコは愛のメロディを忘れない, Minato no Yōko wa Ai no Merodi o Wasurenai) #The Small Life Flying Through the Forest of the Battlefield (戦場の森をかける小さな命, Senjō no Mori o Kakeru Chiisa na Inochi) #Who is the Me Floating in the Mirror!? (鏡の中に浮かぶ私は誰れ!?, Kagami no Naka ni Ukabu Watashi wa Dare!?) #The Comeback Salmon Revived by the Lutaceous River (泥の河は甦える カムバック サーモン, Dorono Kawa wa Yomegaeru Kamubakku Sāmon) #The Surprise House is at Vision Town, Address 0 (ビックリハウスは幻夢町0番地, Bikkuri Hausu wa Genmu Machi Zero Banchi) #Vision Castle – Chase the Shadow of the Tokyo Express (幻夢城– 東京 エキスプレスの影を追え, Genmu Shiro – Tōkyō Ekisupuresu no Kage o Oe) #He Came From the Dark Nebula, the Strongest Villain, Fighter (暗黒星雲から来た 最強の悪役ファイター, Ankoku Seiun Kara Kita Saikyō no Akuyaku Faitā) #An Alien's Smile; Operation My Friend (異星人のほほえみ マイフレンド作戦, Iseijin no Hohoemi Mai Furendo Sakusen) #Strength is Love; The Heroes Set Off (強さは愛だ 英雄たちの旅立ち, Tsuyosa wa Ai da Eiyū-tachi no Tabidachi) #The Grandmother Who's Scared of Recurring Nightmares (連続夢魔におびえる億万長者, Obachan Renzoku Muma ni Obieru Okumanchōja) #The Device Island of the Sea's Rumbling (海鳴りの仕掛島, Uminari no Shikake Shima) #The Dangerous Hit Song Sung by the Pretty Girl (美少女歌手が歌う危険なヒットソング, Bishōjo Kashu ga Utau Kiken na Hitto Songu) #The Wondrous Extradimensional Trip of the New Model Double-Decker Bus (新型二階だてバスのふしぎな異次元旅行, Shingata Nikai Date Basu no Fushigi na I-jigen Ryokō) #It's Summer! It's the Sea! The Meteor Group Who Attacks Izuhantou (夏だ! 海だ! 伊豆半島を襲うメテオの群, Natsu da! Umi da! Izuhantō o Osō Meteo no Gun) #The Mysterious Girl Who Stands Alone on the Cape Wicked Men Visit (魔境岬に一人立つ神秘の少女, Makyō Misaki ni Hitori Tatsu Shinpi no Shōjo) #The Prism Desert Island That Calls the Stormy Seas (荒波が呼ぶ七色水晶の孤島, Aranami ga Yobu Shichishoku Suishō no Kotō) #The Secret Room's Fang – Lily Likes a Mystery (密室の牙・リリィはミステリーがお好き, Misshitsu no Kiba – Ririi wa Misuterī ga O-suki) #The Temptation to Heaven That the Tennis Player Attacks (テニスプレーヤーを襲う天国への誘惑, Tenisu Purēyā o Osō Tengoku e no Yūwaku) #Fear of the Copy Era; Big Gathering of All Humans (コピー時代の恐怖 そっくり人間大集合, Kopī Jidai no Kyōfu Sokkuri Ningen Dai Shūgō) #The Japan Lazy Person Disease Transported by the Insect Hurricane (昆虫ハリケーンが運んだ日本なまけ者病, Konchū Harikēn ga Hakonda Nihon Namakemono Byō) #Tears in a Demon's Eye – An Angel's Tears – Papa's Help is Coming (鬼の目に涙・天使の涙・パパ助けに来て, Oni no Me ni Namida – Tenshi no Namida – Papa Tasuke ni Kite) #The Trap of Anger; The Great Makeup War (憎しみの罠 メイクアップ大戦争, Nikushimi no Wana Meikuappu Dai Sensō) #The Treacherous Skies; The Fugitive From the Dark Jail (裏切りの空 暗黒刑務所からの逃亡者, Uragiri no Sora Ankoku Keimusho Kara no Tōbōsha) #The Campus is an 80m Wind Speed Violent Storm (キャンパスは風速80Mの猛烈ストーム, Kyanpasu wa Sōsoku Hachijū Mētā no Mōretsu Sutōmu) #Who is the Enemy? The Hot-Blooded Man Who Targets the Wilderness (敵は誰だ? 荒野をめざす熱血児, Teki wa Dare da? Areno o Mezasu Nekketsuji) #The Abandoned Children; Transforming Mama (捨てられる子供たち 変身するママ, Suterareru Kodomo-tachi Henshin Suru Mama) #Miyuki, Now? The Wandering Illusion Crystal (みゆきは今? さまよえる幻のクリスタル, Miyuki wa Ima? Samayoeru Maboroshi no Kurisutaru) #The Vision Dream Device Orange and a Lullaby! (幻夢じかけのオレンジと子守唄!, Genmu Jikake no Orenji to Komoriuta!) #An Instant Trip! Inside the Vision Castle are Bizarre Flowers in Full Bloom (瞬間旅行! 幻夢城内は怪奇の花ざかり, Shunkan Ryokō! Genmu Jōnai wa Kaiki no Hanazakari) #The Hair-Raising Spirit is the Guide to the Ghost World (総毛立つ幽鬼は死霊界への案内人, Sōkedatsu Yūki wa Shiryō Kai e no Annai Hito) #If You Fall, Stand up, Den! Love is the Radiance of Life (倒れたら立ちあがれ電! 愛は生命の輝き, Taoretara Tachiagare Den! Ai wa Seimei no Kagayaki) #The Iga Warrior Team's Z Flag Rises in the Cloudy Space Sky (風雲の宇宙海にイガ戦士団のZ旗あがる, Fūun no Uchū Umi ni Iga Senshi Dan no Zetto Hata Agaru) #The Bear-Hunting Grandpa Saw the Wondrous Poison Flower (不思議な毒花を熊狩りじいさんは見た, Fushigi na Doku Hana o Kumagari Jiisan wa Mita) #Crazy Whispering Coup d'Etat, Visions of Dark Clouds (乱心ささやきクーデター暗雲の幻夢城, Ranshin Sasayaki Kūdetā An'un no Genmu jo) #The Doll Knows the Wounds of the Iga Warrior's Heart (人形は知っているイガ戦士の心の傷を, Ningyō wa Shitte Iru Iga Senshi no Kokoro no Kizu o) #The Fiery Car Chase, the Great Promise to Tear Bonds of Love (炎のカーチェイス 愛の絆を裂く大予言, Honō no Kā Cheisu Ai no Kizuna o Saku Dai Kanegoto) #Phoenix!! Return to the Genmu World (不死鳥よ! 逆噴射の幻夢界へ舞いもどれ, Fushichō yo! Gyakufunsha no Genmukai e Maimodore) #The Crimson Youth of the Female Warrior Who Ran Through the Battlefield (戦場を駆けぬけた女戦士の真赤な青春, Senjō o Kakenuketa Onna Senshi no Makka na Seishun) #The Tears of a Mother and Child's Love Flow Down the Road to Heaven (母と子の愛の涙が天国への道に流れる, Haha to Ko no Ai no Namida ga Tengoku e no Michi ni Nagareru) #The Midnight Cinderella is Full of the Aroma of Roses (バラの香りに満ちた真夜中のシンデレラ, Bara no Kaori ni Michita Mayonaka no Shinderera) #The Audition's Trap; The Big Little Child Star (オーディションの罠 ちびっ子大スター, Ōdishon no Wana Chibikko Dai Sutā) #The Birthday Promise; The Sky Cloud That Draws a Dream to the Heavens (誕生日の約束 大空に夢をえがく飛行雲, Tanjōbi no Yakusoku Ōzora ni Yume o Egaku Hikō Kumo) #The Older Brother and Younger Sister Who Wish For Happiness; Sparks Fall, Holy Sword, Evil Sword (幸福をねがう兄と妹 火花散る正剣邪剣, Kōfuku o Negau Ani to Imōto Hibana Chiru Seiken Jaken) #Mimi (ミミー, Mimī) #Gamagon (ガマゴン, Gamagon) #Sea Monster (海坊主, Umibōzu) #Sekisha – Jouchaku (赤射・蒸着, Sekisha – Jōchaku)